


You and I

by savesoulpunk



Category: Bandom, Fall Out Boy
Genre: M/M, Poetry
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-04-29
Updated: 2016-04-29
Packaged: 2018-06-05 06:47:02
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 193
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6693754
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/savesoulpunk/pseuds/savesoulpunk
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Based off "You And I" by PVRIS</p>
            </blockquote>





	You and I

You make my cold heart warm, Patrick.  
You take away the dangers.  
I may be not be the perfect happy boy you want  
But just give it time. 

And if You and I  
Are together, if we can dance until tomorrow  
And if You and I  
Can love each other forever

We can find a way  
To make our love last forever.  
We can mold together, with our bodies and our souls  
We can dance along with the moon  
With her elegant craters like deep scratches, perfect veins.  
And when I see the elegant craters, I realize  
The moon and I are alike.  
We dance with the perfect moon  
And the stars align for us.  
Patrick, You and I  
Made the stars beautiful.  
They're almost as beautiful as you. 

When you step away, my heart is artic.  
Please, don't leave me to freeze alone.  
You aren't the warm blanket of love I need.  
But maybe we just need some stitches. 

Right now, I can't reach your signal  
But our strangled limbs are together  
I can't find a way to hug your body  
But I can find a way to keep tight your mind


End file.
